


A Little Bit Too Much

by MissReylo



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Angst, Mental Health Trigger Warning, Multi, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 09:01:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10783668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissReylo/pseuds/MissReylo
Summary: The boys will be there to catch you when you fall.





	A Little Bit Too Much

You just had to finish this last paragraph, you told yourself. And you had to arrange your documents again, it was a nightmare to get through. Every time you looked at it you got dizzy all over again.  
You sneezed again and took a tissue to blow your nose. You sneezed again. This cold really was something. It had been bothering you all week. Ugh. The world spun again and you groaned. If Hercules was here now he would tell you to go straight to bed.   
‘You’re not feeling well, Y/N, get some rest. You can do this tomorrow.’ You could hear his voice echoing through your head.   
‘Yeah, I’ll go to bed as soon as possible. But this has to be finished, tomorrow is impossible.’ You told the Hercules in your head while you started the sentence for the twentieth time now. It just wasn’t working. And you had so many things to do. Your mind was working on top speed, it was like thousand tabs were open. You didn’t really know how to close them, but you knew you needed to. This had happened so many times, you did too much and  then you broke down.  
‘Y/N?’ You turned around, only now realizing you were sitting in your dark office room. It wasn’t the beginning of the evening anymore. Alex stood in the door opening in his pyjama’s, rubbing his eyes.  
‘C’mon, time for bed, sweetheart.’ He whispered and walked over to close the computer.  
‘No!’ You pushed him away angrily. The light of the computer was just blinding, you realized.  
‘C’mon, it’s after midnight.’ Alex said, rubbing your back. ‘You have to sleep.’  
‘No.’ You murmured, a hot tear sliding down your cheek. ‘Alex, I have to finish this.’  
Alex kissed your temple. ‘Promise you’ll come to bed soon?’   
You nodded and he left. You thought he was going to sleep again, but no, he came back. With reinforcement.  
‘Lafayette, let me go!’ You yelled while Gilbert tried to pick you up from your cold chair. John shut down your computer.  
‘Y/N, this is getting out of control.’ John said, taking your hand in his. ‘Why do you work so hard. Your boss is pleased with you, everyone knows you are never late with things, why do you do this?’  
‘I’m not good.’ You cried. ‘I have to make up for it.’  
‘For what, mon chou?’ Gilbert asked, picking you up and carrying you out the work room. ‘Tell us, amour.’  
‘I made so many mistakes in the past.’ You sobbed against his chest. ‘I did so many things wrong. I feel guilty about everything, I wasted so many time. I could have protected them, I could have never done things and now it just comes back. I have to do everything right to make up for everything.’  
You were put in bed and John helped you out of your clothes. ‘It’s all right to cry, you can let it all out.’ He promised.  
‘I don’t want to talk about the past. I just want it to… go away. And then everything goes wrong in my head. Fuck and now I have a headache from all the crying.’ You laughed through your tears.  
Alex looked at you worriedly. ‘Go to sleep, baby, we’ll figure it out tomorrow.’  
‘It was a little bit too much tonight.’ You groaned, feeling so weak, even if there was an emergency you wouldn’t be able to get up.  
‘We know, darling. We’re here for you.’ Gilbert murmured and then you slept.


End file.
